


Sparks

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you're a famous fashion designer. But during all these years of hard work, you've never worked with someone as coldly beautiful as Rose Lalonde. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

The first time Kanaya ever saw Rose Lalonde was on the cover of some fashion magazine she was flipping through. It wasn’t rare to see Kanaya flipping through fashion magazines, for fashion was basically what her life was all about, but it was extremely rare to see her so fascinated by what she was looking at. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her mind wander, thinking about some outfit she could create for the gorgeous model she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off. She imagined the tall platinum-blonde-haired girl in some pastel blue dress that would match her eyes. That dress would be pretty short, so that the young model would be able to show off her sinfully smooth, long, pale and thin legs as she would walk on high heels that Kanaya would have designed especially for her as well. It would also be a relatively tight dress that would bring out Rose’s wide hips and her thin waist. Kanaya let her eyes flutter open again and sighed, looking at the cover of the magazine once again. She needed to work with Lalonde. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but it seemed like the best ideas she had ever had and the best clothes she had ever designed were specifically made for her, although she had no idea who she was about half an hour ago. But this didn’t matter. The only thing that truly mattered right now was the fact that Kanaya had found some new inspiration because of (or thanks to, depending on how this would all end) that girl and that she absolutely needed to work with her. It wasn’t some kind of spur of the moment thing, but a real need. If she didn’t manage to get Lalonde to wear her clothes, Kanaya wasn’t even sure she would be able to design the whole collection she had to for the upcoming season. She bit her lip and thought of a way to get to meet the beautiful girl, or at least to make people understand that she was be the one who was made for anything she would design in the future, and probably for everything she had ever designed in the past. Kanaya eventually decided that she would simply draw all the clothes she could think of for Rose and then ask her assistant to organize some kind of casting during which she would pick a few models, the ones who best fit into her new creations. Naturally, Kanaya would strongly advise her assistant to invite Lalonde to the casting, and she would end up picking her first.

And a few weeks later, things happened the way Kanaya had planned them as she was sitting alone in her small apartment, looking at that picture of Rose that had obsessed her since then. Well, for most part, that is. There were a few things that Kanaya hadn’t exactly thought about or planned, and now that it was all talking place, she couldn’t help thinking that she should have thought about those little details in the first place, because she was slightly disappointed with what Lalonde had turned out to be when she saw her in person. It definitely wasn’t about her physical appearance. Rose Lalonde was as breathtaking in real life as on the covers of the magazines Kanaya had flipped through during the weeks that had passed. It wasn’t about how well the clothes suited her, because everything was as perfect as what Kanaya had dreamed of during those weeks, on that matter as well. It was about her personality. Rose Lalonde was a huge bitch, and there was no other way to put it. She was overly self-confident and stubborn, and Kanaya hated this. Of course, Rose had a lot of reasons to act like this since she was relatively young and had already risen to fame in the world of fashion, and probably was the best-looking woman that had ever graced the Earth, but that still made Kanaya sick to her stomach. She knew she had a huge tendency to idealize things, but she had never been this disappointed before. At that point, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to work with Lalonde anymore. It all made her feel too bad and she hated this. The problem wasn’t only Rose’s behavior, though. It was something deeper, something that Kanaya didn’t really want to discuss with anyone and that she probably would end up crying about when she would go to bed.

“What’s wrong, Kanaya?” Her assistant asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Isn’t she everything you had ever dreamed of?”

“Sort of,” Kanaya replied, trying to stay as evasive as possible, for she didn’t feel like explaining what was wrong, despite the fact that her assistant was her best friend. “At least she can pull out my creations better than anyone else, so that’s something,” she sighed. “But don’t worry, Nepeta. It will all go the right way and people will buy those clothes and think Lalonde looks better than she ever has in them, I know this,” she added after a few minutes of silent questioning looks, so as to make sure that Nepeta wouldn’t actually ask another question that Kanaya didn’t want to answer.

“Do you want me to actually work with her? It seems like you don’t really like her all that much, so maybe I could handle her for you, if you don’t mind of course.”

“That’s a good idea, actually. I’ll give you all my instructions and you’ll do the work for me. You’ve done it so many times before and I trust you with the quality of what you do,” Kanaya replied softly, smiling at her friend before telling that she had to go back to her studio work on some new creations for Lalonde now that she had finally gotten the chance to see her in real life.

Except that when she walked inside her studio, things were completely different from what she had told Nepeta a few minutes ago. She burst into tears as soon as she sat in front of her sewing machine and started looking through the different types of ice blue fabrics she had gathered especially for Lalonde. She bit on her bottom lip hard and cursed herself for becoming just a tad bit infatuated with what she had imagined the model would be, especially since it wasn’t the first time this kind of thing had happened to her. Kanaya was a dreamer and her dreams were always crushed when part of them came true, and she was getting sick of it. Besides, this time was even worse than the previous times since she really had invested herself in meeting Lalonde and making sure that everything would go according to her plan. She couldn’t really explain why she had started to like Rose without even meeting her in person prior to that. It probably was something about the model’s eyes, or maybe the fact that she looked like an extremely friendly and sweet person behind her ice-cold beauty. And it hurt Kanaya to realize that she had gotten her all wrong. It hurt more than the previous times, and she didn’t know what she was going to do.


End file.
